


Lilith Clawthorne and her Owl Beast sister

by Wyverns_and_Coffee



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clawthorne Siblings stick together, Gen, Good Sibling Eda Clawthorne, Good Sibling Lilith Clawthorne, Inspired by Art, Lilith Clawthorne Redemption, Lilith Turned Down the Emperor's Offer, Lilith takes care of Eda AU, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Protective Siblings, Short One Shot, Siblings, well technically not my first fanfic but the first one that I put some actual effort in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyverns_and_Coffee/pseuds/Wyverns_and_Coffee
Summary: Inspired by an instagram post by Saiyuri (https://www.instagram.com/p/CI6f5Q4pObv/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)Just a snapshot of Lilith's life being responsible and taking care of her Owl Beast sister
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Lilith Clawthorne and her Owl Beast sister

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this drawing by Saiyuri (https://www.instagram.com/p/CI6f5Q4pObv/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> I'm surprised there aren't any other AU where Lilith stayed to take care of Edalyn, so I decided to make my own.
> 
> This is my first proper fanfic, so criticism and advice is welcomed

My sister isn’t like most other little siblings. For one, she’s cursed. Every so often Eda would suddenly burst into feathers and turn into the Owl Beast. You may be wondering how that happened. Well… I cursed her, she was definitely not happy, but that’s a story for another time. Suffice to say that ever since then I’ve made a vow to never leave her side. She… doesn’t always make it easy to keep that vow.

“Edalyn!!! Give me back my glasses!”

Just a moment ago she Eda’s curse acted up again. She turned into the Owl Beast and snatched my glasses, now I’m running through the schoolyard after her and hoping she doesn’t cause more trouble.

After a while she finally seemed to have calmed down and stopped running and I was finally able to catch up with her.

“My glasses aren’t a toy”

I heard a crunch sound filled the air. I hope she didn’t do what I think she just did.

“Did you just eat my glasses?”

My Owl Beast sister just tilted her head and made a ‘coo’ sound, which would’ve been adorable, if not for the fact that she just ate my glasses.

-

Eventually I was finally able to get her to drink the potion, and she immediately threw up everything she ate that she really shouldn’t have eaten. Which were my glasses among… other things.

‘I was chasing her this whole time, how in the titan’s name did she ate an entire locker?’

“ugh, how the heck did I eat these”

“Edalyn, I needed those to see”

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that Lily”

“It’s fine, I’m sure mom and dad can repair it… again”

Then a question popped into my mind, and I looked at Eda, “But, how did the curse started acting up in the middle of school? Didn’t you take the dose of the elixir I told you to bring?”

My sister suddenly looked sheepish, oh titan, she did something bad didn’t she

“Well, you see… I… didn’t drink it”

“Edalyn! Why would you do that?!” Someone could’ve hurt, or worst, Eda could’ve gotten hurt. She knows she needs to take the elixir to keep the curse from draining her magic.

Eda just looked down, she looked really guilty, maybe I yelled out too loudly at her.

“She was making fun of you…”

That answer caught me of guard. I couldn’t hear the name she mumbled under her breath, but I knew there was only one person who could make Edalyn act out like she did.

“You mean Odalia?”

Eda didn’t say anything at first, but her nod confirmed my suspicion.

Odalia Blight; the witch who’s been bullying me an Eda since the very start, and after I turned down my acceptance into the Emperor’s coven, she only got worse. Knowing Odalia, she probably said some mean things about Eda as well, but that’s how Eda is; she doesn’t care if anyone makes fun of her, but she draws a line when anyone makes fun of the people she cares about.

“I thought maybe I could scare her or… mess up her locker…”

So that’s how she ended up eating that locker.

“… What… what did she say?” I had a feeling I wasn’t going to like the answer, but I needed to know.

“She was talking about how you gave up the chance to get into the Emperor’s Coven, about how you would never even achieve anything if you did join… she called you…”

Eda stopped herself from saying it, but I knew what Odalia must’ve said, a disappointment. She’s said it all before; how I’m a disappointment to the school, how I must’ve been a disappointment to my family, how I’m a disappointment to the Emperor and his coven, how I’m a disappointment to every witch who ever wanted to join the Emperor’s coven. And there was one more she never knew about, one that was told to me by myself, ‘I’m a disappointment to my sister’.

“I am a disappointment”, I mumbled. I didn’t even mean to, it’s something like a reflex whenever I start feeling bad.

Eda must’ve heard, cause as soon as those words left my mouth, I felt her hands grab my shoulders as she looked at me with a mix of hurt, sadness, and anger.

“DON’T YOU EVER SAY THAT!!!”

“Yes, you did put the curse on me, that sucked, but in your defense, you thought it would’ve lasted for only a day. You just wanted to make mom and dad proud, you wanted to look cool in front of everyone so they’d stop picking on you, and it wouldn’t have been the first time either of us threw someone under the bus to look good, so please stop beating yourself up about this”

I didn’t know when, but at some point, I had started crying. I brought my hand up to wipe some of the tears away and tried to give my sister a smile.

“Okay, I promise, well, at least I’ll try to”, Edalyn returned the smile. She knew that I would definitely try to keep that promise. A promise we both knew I probably couldn’t keep, but at least I’ll try. She trusted me to do just that, try.

That’s something I don’t think I’ll ever figure out; how Eda could still trust me, how she could’ve already forgiven me when I still haven’t forgiven myself. I thought after I told her I was the one who cursed her, she would’ve hated me forever and never speak to me again. But after a couple of weeks of being locked in my room regretting everything I’ve ever done and just trying to wish myself to have never existed, Eda just suddenly broke down my door and hugged me. I remembered how we were both crying as it happened, neither of us said anything. Then after that she told me how every night, she could hear me say mean things about myself through the walls. She told me how hearing me wished I were never born scared her so much, she was angry at me, but she never wanted to lose me. She told me how she just wanted things to go back how it used to be.

I don’t think anything will ever go back to how it used to be, for both of us, but I think everything will work out in the end, as long as I have my sister by my side.


End file.
